My December
by Panzer IV
Summary: [OneShot] A Reason to Live sequel. She waited patiently for his promise to return to her one day. Now, Its December 24...Will you keep your promise, Frederick? Told in Triela's P.O.V [Part 2 in the Reason to Live Trilogy]


**My December  
_A 'Reason to Live' One-shot fiction _**

'_Triela, I'm sorry I cannot see you now since the agency have probably marked me dead.  
I'm alive and well. I bet you know that already.  
I promise you this, I will never forget about you…  
And I will always love you…  
Till' we meet again…._

_December 25th,  
Piazza di Spagna,  
0000 hrs _

_Your 'brother',  
Frederick _

Months have passed spent waiting for you. Gazing at the sky through the window from my room, I keep hoping to be able to see you one day; even if it's only once.

I visit your room daily, hoping to find you there; smiling with glee.

But find it empty…

I ask about you from local pedestrians all around Rome. Shopkeepers, delinquents, street grunts, students, bikers, anyone that I'm able to come across. Some say they never seen or knew you.

But some says they know you…

They say you appear almost monthly…no…weekly around the Piazza di Spagna to place a bouquet of flowers by the Spanish steps. Some came across you standing alone, gazing at the rubble of Apartment no.5. They tried to talk to you, or ask you…

But you never answer…

Now, it's December 24th…

Will you keep your promise, Frederick?

December 24th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0530 hrs

"…a dream…" I say to myself while stretching out of bed. "It's… the 24th…of December…"

It's the early morning of the 24th of December; a day before Christmas. Claes hasn't woken up, and I bet neither Henrietta, nor Rico, nor Angelica as well. The air is colder than usual, and the whole agency is decorated with banners saying 'Merry Christmas' and all. Even the cafeteria serves batches of Christmas cookies! I don't really care about it though…

All I want for Christmas is to have him by my side…

Taking a stroll along the corridors of my dormitory, I remember the time when Frederick talked about his Christmas; before he joined the Agency. He spent his time by the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows. During his earlier life, he remembers that almost every Christmas he'd spend with his family having heart-warming talks. He told me before that he wish to spend a Christmas with someone really close to his heart; more than his family, or his little sister. He told his wish to spend them with me. Of course, I couldn't reject it…nor would I want to. At that time…his words sweep me off my feet.

"Frederick's room …" I pause as I came across Frederick's room. Taking a deep breath, I turn the knob and enter his room

After the loss of Frederick, his room is left untouched. The agency planned on getting rid of most of the stuff in his room, but I begged Hillshire to ask the Agency not to and so they didn't. After that time, his room is the place where I spend most of my time. Before missions, after missions, idle times; I spend them here, in his room. Claes decided to move our usual 'tea time' here in this room; to make me feel more 'comfortable'.

On the wall are his weapons collection acquired from Koch. His last used weapons, the StG 44 and the Mauser C96s were retrieved by the Agency from the debris of Apartment no. 5 and were returned here. The picture of the six of us in the Piazza di Spagna is kept sitting by the window where it was. His dog tag, remains with me.

Since his room is left un-touched, I slowly came up with my own 'activity' to spend during my free time. Cleaning his room; I mean, sorting out to keep it neat and tidy. Frederick's bound to be found with a mess almost everywhere he goes; especially his room. It's not a must for me to clean his room and it's not something you could enjoy, but if you're doing it for someone you care for so much, things will feel different. Someday, I wish he'll return to his room and ask: 'Who's keeping my room tidy?' and that's when I come to answer.

"In here again, Triela?"

"C-Claes!"

"You're bound to be found here. Why am I not surprised at this love struck kitten?"

"…Well," I pause facing away from Claes, "Maybe because it's natural. A feeling that you know is yours alone…not something the Agency decides."

Claes starts staring at me with a near blank; or surprised expression, after my last words. With a few blinks, she replies after taking a deep breath

"That's the first time I heard something that 'wise' coming out of your lips," she says walking into the room

"S-shut up!"

"But come on! You're not like this for the past six months after he goes M.I.A!"

"Well, I'm just…you know…hoping he'll show up in his room."

"You haven't been poking around my book case have you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…your line earlier somewhat reminds me of a thought one specific character has in my novel about her missing"

"Hah! So I WAS right all along!"

"A-about what?"

"About you having interest in romance related novels or facts?" I snicker in a way, teasing her. "You ARE interested, aren't you?"

"ANYWAYS!" she starts with a louder voice than earlier; so to get the attention back on "Your 'forgotten prince' asked me to…"

"Frederick…?"

There was another moment of silence

"…is he everything in your mind right now? Have you been listening to me all this time, or are you too busy daydreaming about Frederick and you running in a field of sunflowers? You're hopeless!"

I giggle and give her slight nudges with my elbow; telling her to continue on. She notices that my face is blushing, but decides to keep the jokes aside.

"Anyways, Hillshire asked me to get you to gear up. You're leaving to Sicily for 'Operation Sweep', taking care of the last remnants of Giorgio's loyal followers and extremists. All the operatives are assigned for this mission as well; including Beatrice and Petrushka."

"Is that all?" I ask as she heads for the door. Placing her index finger in her chin, she answers, "Ah, yes! I think a change of clothes for a night. You'll be spending Christmas there after the mission. You'll be staying in José's summer house, and I'll be joining as well this time. Have fun!"

Everything seems to stop after she left the room. Spending Christmas Eve in Sicily? That would be nice, but not now. No, not now! I have to be back in Rome by Christmas! My mind right now is mostly looking forward to midnight. For months I have been waiting for this day.

Months enveloped and accompanied by the darkness and the light you left behind…

Tonight…I'll keep my promise, Frederick.

December 24th,  
Road to Sicily,  
0900 hrs

Structures…trees...trees, then open sea. All the junior operatives were _very _'alive' today. They're really looking forward for this after a year of blood and sweat. Everyone's enjoying it, but not I. The ride seems to take forever as I gaze out from the car window. I can't help thinking about my purpose on this mission that deals with Giorgio and his gooks.

It's been over for months. It's amazing that his gooks and geeks are loyal to him even to his grave. Recent bombings on cars, weapon smugglings, and our raids always lead to Giorgio's henchmen. They never quit, and I can assume that they'll never learn. Everything seems to revolve around Giorgio.

'It's his doing. Oh, it's his doing again. He's dead, Frederick killed him. It's his _henchmen _doing it now._'_

Again and again until it's stuck on my mind like glue! I thought everything ended when Giorgio died. Died in Frederick's hands…

…Frederick

On the other hand, Frederick has been in my head since the start of this trip. I never get tired thinking of him; even during conversations with the junior operatives. I never get tired about mentioning his name over and over until Claes tells me to stop yapping about Frederick. Is this how humans are supposed to feel when they're lovesick?

The conditioning process and the medications they constantly offer us is something that kept us following our fratellos with 'love'. An artificial love, as I say. They altered our minds with their conditioning process and uses medication to keep us _intact_. Frederick noticed during one of our walk around the dormitory that we're something close to birds in a cage.

'The agency controls us' he said 'They're not gonna' let go until we're dead or disposable'.

I don't know…but somehow, I slowly noticed that he was the _only_ one that seemed free. Frederick almost constantly brawls with Koch; in a friendly matter, of course. He goes wherever he wants to go and he decides whatever is in his head, abiding almost all of Koch's orders; except the 'kill-em-all' orders that he issues. THAT'S the only order that he'll follow thoroughly.

A last thing that's been bugging my mind is…my tummy. It hurts…it hurts like hell since the start of this trip. This is a common thing for girls reaching their puberty, so I'm not surprised. Henrietta can't and won't have this kind of pain since her uterus was taken out. Maybe the rest of the operatives will…if they manage to stay alive this long, that is. The pain worsens as each second passes. I can bear it, its something I'm used to. It's just the thought of this mission, and having to bear this pain along with it makes things…difficult.

"…Triela?"

"…y-yeah?"

"You look pale…still alive?"

"THIS proves that I'm alive. Thanks for asking Petra."

Petrushka, or Petra for short as we call her. She's new here, and she's currently the oldest from all of the Agency's Junior Operatives; including Frederick. 16 years old. Originally a ballet dancer from Russia, she undergoes an operation in the SWA after her leg was amputated due to a 'nasty tumor', followed an attempt to commit suicide…or so I was told. They say that she's the first 'Generation 2' cyborg. This is incorrect. Frederick _is_ the first 'Generation 2' cyborg.

After the mansion incident in the mountains where he saved me, the Agency had developed an upgraded version of the mechanical body which they were eager to test. With Frederick's status at that time, he turned into the perfect subject on testing it. He did eventually, but his lost turns against them, causing them to 'recreate' the mechanical body using the remaining blue prints as the main prototype version is lost with Frederick. One thing is for sure, Petra is the 2nd of the 'Generation 2' cyborgs. Henrietta and Rico told me once how she did in the field. They say Alessandro and Petra work nicely.

Alessandro's keen eye and intelligence on spotting Padania sympathizers and rookie bombers, along with Petra's strength gives them a perfect combination.

"…Triela." Start Petra

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

"About?" I ask

"About this person you kept on mentioning during conversations…who is it?"

She quickly gains my attention, knowing fully that I'm really into him.

"Oh, you mean Frederick?"

"Yes."

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Well, you see…uh, he used to…be part of the Agency; before he disappeared nine months ago with the collapse of Apartment no. 5. You heard about that before?"

"No…even if I did know, I won't remember. My past is way behind me now, and I don't think I can recall anything from before."

"Well…Frederick took out Giorgio, ending the fiasco we were having about the swelling number of Padania."

She nods slowly as her eyes stare at me, begging me to continue.

"And…we used to work together. He's the best partner I could ever ask for..."

I stop for a second and fix my eyes to the driver's seat where Hillshire's at.

"…Hillshire would be second since he's my handler. Happy, Hillshire? I know you're eavesdropping!"

He soon let out a chuckle and a little word of sorry. Joking; of course.

I let a smile run through my face for a moment while taking deep breaths before Petra nudges me.

"What's he – I mean Frederick mean to you?" she asks.

"Well…let's just say, he's the person who opened the blind fold that covered my eyes as long as I can remember."

"In…other words?"

"Let's just say…he's my reason to live."

The conversation continues soon after. Petra kept on asking about him over and over and amazingly, I just blurted everything out to her. Soon, most of the girls slowly start to turn their attention towards me to hear my 'tale' about my 'knight in shining armor'.

I show Petra a picture that I keep as a charm, taken by Henrietta before the start of 'Operation Extermination', the Operation that ended Giorgio's life; hence 'extermination'. He was smiling with his StG 44 Assault Rifle holstered at his back. I was beside him carrying my M1897 Shotgun. After that, he asked me to take his dog tag; which I possess right now, and keep it in case he died. He didn't, but he went missing. Petra soon asks about how old he is when the picture was taken.

"He's fifteen," I answer with confidence, "But he's sixteen now."

"How do you know?"

"His birthday was on June 16."

That's how I answer. All the girls were _really _into it when it came to my relationship with Frederick. I don't really mind, but it gets quite disturbing at some point. They all have someone they love, I mean-conditioned _to _love.

It's almost seems like a 'surprise' to them since I love Frederick. Not due to conditioning process-but by my own will. Not to mention it's _another_ junior operative. Not a handler, but a junior operative. This gives them quite the surprise. Mainly, not because of loving Frederick, but because somehow I managed to 'break through' the conditioning process and find my own feelings. Of course, I still take orders from Hillshire, and I still kill Padania; but about my feelings. The Agency doesn't have control over them any longer.

Beatrice, on the other hand is a very, very, _very _quiet girl. Not that I mind, but even her handler, Bernado, also thinks the same as we do. She's just there to 'vanish' into thin air. We do notice her often, but she seems to ignore us whenever we try bringing her into a friendly conversation. That's how she is now in this handler-free van.

Besides the cherry-filled junior operatives, only Beatrice sat quietly in her seat. Claes told Henrietta and Petrushka to leave me be during the conversation since I caught 'that' again. Thanks Claes. Hillshire do notice my current quiet being, but he can't turn his attention since he's driving. I don't mind though. I feel better just to be left alone like this. Watching the seas can't hurt that bad…

God, I hate this…

December 24th,  
Sea Side Hotel's parking lot, Sicily,  
1100 hrs

The trip takes some time. The scenery's nice, really. I fell into slumber; only to be awoken by Petrushka and her nudging. We didn't waste time after reaching the location. A quick briefing; and it's off for the mission.

Our target this time is the Adriani's Yes; Giorgio's _family._ Jean did explain thoroughly, but I didn't listen well since my mind is somewhere in la-la land. Anyways, our target this time consists of three people: Giorgio's father, and his two brothers; both working for the Padania. 'A whole family of scum' as Jean mentioned.

His father is in charge of re-supplying Padania with black market weapons throughout Italy; especially Rome and those formerly under Giorgio's command. His two brothers were the two missing Padania officers involved in the bombing of the SWA headquarters on March. The youngest one, Tony, is in charge of Padania business around the country; such as bombing, terrorizing, bribery, and others.

While the middle child, Louis, is more into information gathering; using spies as well as interrogating our Agents who manage to sneak into their ranks. Still, Giorgio was the mastermind behind everything; they're just receiving and following orders from the oldest brother.

It's quite amazing to see the _son _and not the father as the mastermind of all these things happening around us. It's not 'Giorgio's loyal followers and extremists' as Claes mentioned, but more like Giorgio's family of hordes.

"Now you know what to do; any questions?" Jean asks before we depart. I do have a question; whether I can go and skip this mission since I'm having regular cramps again, but I suppose Jean's answer would be 'no'.

"I guess not," he continues after a brief moment of silence.

"Then get to your positions, eliminate those holed up Padania and we'll call it a day. Let's just hope that our intel from this, 'unknown source', is correct."

"Unknown source?" Hillshire asks.

"Yes, unknown source," Jean answers. "Intel received information about Giorgio's Padania from a 'local' resident. Strange enough, the details of the surroundings, number of rooms, total numbers of Padania, officers, and the three family members; including they're names were mentioned. It was accurate, _too_ accurate. As such, this 'source' mentioned the construction site overlooking the hotel, left empty for the winter holidays, also mentioning it as a perfect vantage point."

"Wait…did you say, 'Vantage point'?"

"Yes Alessandro, Vantage point. To add, the intel was sent by mail straight _to_ the SWA Intelligence Department."

"In other words…" José continues, this, 'someone', knows us inside out."

Jean nods, confirming José that his predicament is indeed correct.

"For now, let's just see if this intel is correct. The hotel is chock full of Padania right now. Most are those from Giorgio's unit who retreated down to Sicily to rally before striking back at Rome. Expect no civilians."

December 24th,  
Sea Side Hotel,  
1230 hrs

"Sir, the 'girl' you ordered has arrived."

"Bring her in."

So it was decided. Our team would strike at the first sound of gunshots that ring inside the hotel. This 'someone' who has given us accurate intel even told us about the coming of a prostitute at around 1230 hours. We're not sure about this last intel, but it was soon proved correct and accurate as well. José told her to return back since her 'customer' had taken another one and that she'll be paid as she's supposed to be.

Meanwhile, Petrushka is put to the role of the 'ordered' prostitute since she's new. Her name and face isn't in the Padania book of Junior Assassins along with her handler. We could've picked Beatrice, but she's too young and too quiet, so Petrushka will have to do. She didn't want to at first, and decided to look up to Alessandro.

Alessandro doesn't really mind and instead leaves her a message to 'cripple' the old man if necessary. She'll be unarmed, but oh what a surprise that man will get when he knows how strong, and I mean _strong_, she is! He's in for one hell of a surprise.

To keep in contact with her handler, we tucked an intercom to work as our 'ears'. Also as a way we can keep touch with her. The rest of us will move inside once the head is taken care of. Beatrice and I, along with our handlers, will move in through the front lobby and clear out the Padania there. Henrietta and Angelica will move in through the back door in the kitchen, along with José and Marco. Claes will be staying with Rico in the vantage point as a second observer; not for combat purposes, but as a secondary spotter while Jean keeps track of our moves. Rico will cover us once the heat starts.

"Wait!"

A tap was heard through the intercom before she took a step. Someone probably tapped her on the shoulder

"Listen, he keeps his pistol under his pillow, _verstanden_?"

"W-wha…?"

Then the door was shut. Thoughts wander through our heads after the conversation. Is there _another_ agent sent in by the SWA? Who is this person? Why is he giving us information like this? Is he the person who's been giving us intel? Who is he? Those thoughts are kept aside as soon as we hear the old bag speak his few last words…

"Wow…for a girl, I can say you're quite young…"

No answer came from Petra; probably wonders on how she should reply.

"Petra, follow through with what I say," Alessandro says as he takes control of the intercom. Letting out a few coughs he starts, "Well, whatever your view is, as long as I please you with my 'moves', it doesn't matter right?"

"Ha ha! Clever girl you are! Come now! Let's not waste any time!"

Then more sounds of rustling, and a soft thud can be heard; continued by more rustlings and the sounds of metal being taken off.

"Petra…is he taking your belts off, or is he taking his?" Alessandro whispered, trying not to be heard.

"Taking mine off. Don't fantasize…please…?"

Alessandro nods a couple of times, taking deep breaths with a face as red as a tomato. I know what he's thinking; I just know it!

"…Continue. Try not to keep him…suspicious."

Somehow I got the feeling Petra's handler is extending things a bit.

Then it continues with more rustling sounds before a slight, soft…moan. Alessandro has all his ears sticking in the headphone, listening thoroughly. Heck, I'm glad I'm not his partner.

"A-Alessandro, he's…touching me."

"Yeah...I can hear that…and I'm-I mean-I don't want to think about it."

Then more small moans which get louder for the first three seconds before we hear the old bag's voice again.

"My, my…you're new in this business, are you? This'll be a great pleasure for me! I'll make sure you're paid well!"

Then it continues with more sounds of metals clashing each other. This time we're certain it's his belt

"A-A-Alessandro…? Are you there…? Y-you're not gonna' let me do this…are you?"

Alessandro took a deep breath as he loads his pistol and Petra's weapon; a Spectrum M4 SMG.

"Now, when you're certain, grab his pistol from under his pillow, and do what you're supposed to do. Got it? Do to your heart's content! Of course, if you wish to continue, you can."

As soon as he said that, a rustle, continue with a 'click' was heard before loud bangs; probably a D.E Pistol, ring throughout the Hotel; disturbing the hornet's nest, killing one of our targets, and acting as a sign for us to move.

"There's our sign, lets move!"

Hillshire's the first out of the van, rushing with his pistol as Rico's shots cover him as he move towards the hotel, trailed by the rest of us. Making up time I kick the door open, and greet those Padania with a loud _bang_ from my shotgun before I run forward, vault the sofa, and tilt the table to use it as cover as Beatrice advances.

The handlers were taking cover by the pillars, picking off small numbers of Padania soldiers as I lay cover fire with my Trench gun. I know, I'm not supposed to move too much since its starting again, but I want to end this as fast as possible.

As Beatrice opens fire, I run forward to the nearest pillar and wipe the nearest horde of Padania dressed as bellboys with a single blast from my shotgun while the handlers move up from their positions. Firing they're pistols, they take the last Padania in the hotel lobby.

"Hotel lobby clear!" I holler while reloading new shells.

"Triela, rendezvous with Petrushka on the 2nd floor! We'll handle the basement. Henrietta and José will take first floor from here on out. Once you finish your objective, rendezvous with them in the main hall! _Verstanden?_"

"_Ich verstehe!"_

"Triela! Take this with you!"

Alessandro tosses me the Spectrum M4 SMG he's carrying. It's Petra's main weapon, "Give that along with the magazine belt to her!"

"I got it! Moving in now! Cover!"

As I stood up from my current position, everything turns hazy. The pain is back. I've been enduring it for some time and I guess I'm close to my limit on holding this. All the gunshots, deep-cut wounds, and a little decapitation is nothing for me. I'm used to that kind of pain since its something I live and die for. But this…a pain where all _normal_ girls would experience during puberty is something else. Am I normal? Highlighting it, I'm a _cyborg_! Not some daddy's girl who whines about something. I can kill a man with my _bare hands_. All the pain I receive from the outside would feel painful for a moment before the feeling completely disappears thanks to this mechanical body. That's why I could stand still fighting Pinocchio at the time.

I blocked his knife attacks with my bare hands, received multiple gunshot wounds, fell from the second floor of a villa, and lost my right eye from his last blow using a car key that dug right into my right eye. To add it, I pierce his neck with my bare hands! A normal girl would die within the first strike! From all of my mechanical parts, it seems that only my feminine part is left untouched. I'm glad at one point since this feeling really proves that I'm a girl. However, it gets disturbing once I'm in duty.

…Please…make it stop…

December 24th,  
Sea Side Hotel,  
1300 hrs

"Glad you came to my aid Triela! It gets hairy around here!"

"Yeah…it's ok. Sorry it took so long. Here, take these."

Handing over the weapon and the magazine pouch, I can tell she notices my current status.

"…You ok girl?" she asks.

"…Yeah…I-I'll be fine…been experiencing this again…"

"You shouldn't work too hard then…"

"No…I must finish this as fast as possible…and return to Rome. I have important matters to attend to…"

"…Ok."

"So…what did you do to the old man?"

"Me? I grabbed this pistol…" she shows me the pistol she grabbed under the pillow.

The Desert Eagle, as I suspected from the loud bang it gives.

"…And I shot his crotch two times before I shot him in the head."

"…Oh…ouch…"

"Hey, I thought only boys are supposed to say 'ouch' if it has something to deal with 'you-know-what'!"

"No, not that!" I reply, "My tummy hurts…bad."

"Ah…I see…well hang on. We just need to swank this Adriani off and we'll be done before you know it! Don't pass out before then!"

The third of three brothers: Louis Adriani was in-charge of interrogating our missing agents along with information gathering. He's in-charge of the 5 Padania spies we rout from our own branch of operation, the SWA headquarters. They answer how they know every corner and every structure in the SWA headquarters; and that's how they know where to set traps effectively without wasting them on cleaning staff.

This also answers where Giorgio gets all his detailed intelligence on all the operatives, members, and staff of the SWA; including us, the junior operatives and our handlers. The whole family worked together to achieve such destructive force against us, such determination. It's sad, it'll all end here; right here, right now.

"Let's move towards the main management office on the third floor. I bet Louis is there! You cover and I'll advance. Then I'll cover, you move. Ok?"

I nod slowly

"Ok." Petra took a deep breath, reloaded her weapon, and readied herself, "GO!"

I stand up from my position and fire shell by shell ahead of me. Petra advances across the corridor, kicks open a room, and unleashes cover fire in a leaning position. I advance slowly; jogging, to be precise. Kicking the room ahead of Petra, I stay there for four seconds before we repeat the steps. It all went wrong when we reach the small stairway heading straight to the main management office with very limited cover. Petra flips the nearest table and uses that for cover as she reloads her weapon. I stop to rest behind the table as I watch my left and right, taking few peeks ahead towards the room where Tony and his guards are at. They're fire were intense, and chances to return fire are very limited.

We don't have much time as well...

Either the table will get chipped off, leaving us open in the middle; or it's me who will pass out sooner or later. My vision is getting hazy; the pain is bad and is getting worse thanks to an AK 7.62 round that nests a few inches above my waste. They got me when I advanced to my next cover. It knocked me down, but I managed to crawl back up, releasing heavy breaths to ease the pain before I proceed on covering fire.

"Triela…? Are you ok?" she asks taking a few peeks under the heavy fire.

"Yeah…" I pause, "I mean, no. I'm in great pain…but I'll be ok."

The table chips fly around and cover gets smaller and smaller with each passing second. Petra has a plan, and probably has covered their pattern of fire. The guard on the right always fires first before the one in the left. Then Louis fires his weapon; where the three of them fire all at once expending their rounds.

She smiles as she takes the chance she's given and stands up from her position and finishes the guard in her right, moving to the one in the left, and the Louis himself…

'_CLICK!'_

"Damn! Triela cover me!"

Her weapon jams right when Louis pops his head. Weakly, I force myself to stand with both of my able feet. I raise my shotgun and shakily aim as my vision draws to a halt. Louis screams as he is about to fire his weapon…is this end?

Three shots…three shots ring through my ears as I fall backward. No, not from Louis since he stumbles with three blood marks on his chest. I thought it was Petrushka, but she's just fixed her weapon. It couldn't be both of them. Is it the handler?

Hillshire? It couldn't be, he's taking care of Tony in the basement.

Henrietta? No…she and Angelica use automatic weapons. The shots I heard are single, heavy shots from the .45 pistol, the M1911. As my body falls, my head is facing the opposite direction on where Louis' body is. There stands a figure. Though hazy in my eyes, I just know he's the one who fired the shots. His left arm carrying what seems to be an M16A2 rifle, distinguished by its carrying handle he's holding and the long barrel. To my surprise, he's dressed as a porter in this hotel. The figure moves towards us as he holsters his pistol and equips his main weapon. Voices came out of him…I just know it's a boy, but I can't make up all of them before everything turns dark…

"_You're that porter that told me about the pistol's location! How do you…"_

"_No time to explain! Get her out of here; I'll cover you guys from any other incoming Padania!" _

_**Who**…_

"_Why are you helping us?" _

"_Just get her out first! I'll explain someday!" _

"_Who are you…?" _

…**A_re you…?_**

"_Me?" _

"_Someone that's close to her heart…" _

_**Frederick…?**_

"_Tell her I'll be waiting at the location tonight. I know its quite a demand, but I still have matters to take care of after this!" _

December 24th,  
José's summer house, Sicily,  
1900 hrs

I shot up from where I was lying down, taking deep breaths. Again without my knowing, I was crying in my sleep. Rubbing my eyes, wiping my tears, I notice I'm in an unfamiliar room. The scent of the sea and cool breeze come from the nearby balcony.

"… Where am I…?" I ask, uncertain of my current status.

I check my stomach; the wound has been patched up, and the pain I usually experience; the cramps, have eased down for now. I look out the window and see the sun has set down and disappeared in the distance during my slumber. It's late, but I don't know how late.

"Triela! You're awake!"

"Oh…Henrietta…hi…"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for asking Claes."

"I heard you passed out during the mission! What happened?"

"Not much…maybe someday you'll experience it as well Rico. Who knows…?"

"Good thing your 'knight' was there to save you!"

"Knight…? Hillshire?"

"No! Not Hillshire!"

"Then…who?"

"You haven't forgotten everything that happened today, have you?"

"No, Petra, I don't…"

"Then, you know who that boy was?"

"Boy…?"

"He said he's, _someone that's close to your heart_, or so I remember."

I pause for a second as I recall what I heard in my dream. Everything is a memory flash when I was taken out by Petra before I fully passing out today.

"And…he said he'll be waiting at the location tonight. You know him, Triela?"

"Petra…what time is it?"

"Its…seven passed five PM."

"Oh no!"

I _can't_ waste anymore time! Immediately, I shoot out of bed and dress myself as fast as I can with my winter jacket and head out of the room; straight to the front door.

"Triela…where do you think you're going this late?"

I turn around and see Hillshire, wondering why I'm fully geared up.

"Hillshire! Please, you've gotta' take me back to Rome! This is Urgent!"

"W-what? Triela, we're in a vacation here. We can't go…"

"PLEASE! I beg of you…!"

Grabbing hold of his pants, I plead to him and hope he will listen.

"T-Triela!"

"Please…! I must…go…"

"I need to return to Rome for a reason. Will you take me?"

I look up with my teary eyes and see Beatrice, standing there tugging Hillshire's shirt.

"Beatrice…not you too!"

"…Please…?"

Hillshire takes a deep breath and sighs, "Ok, ok. I'll get myself ready. I'll talk to Jean and José about this."

As he heads toward the living room, Beatrice turns her attention towards me and gives a slight smile. Her face clearly tells me somehow, that just because she's quiet and barely unnoticeable, doesn't mean she doesn't care or doesn't know about the problems that surround us; as well as the romance that we have towards our handlers…or someone else.

I lower my head and say, "Thank you," softly.

I don't know if she heard it or not, but I got the feeling she did. Hillshire came ready with the van's key a few seconds later. We really are going…

"Ok. We'll return to Rome."

"Wait!" our attention then draws to the crowd of Junior Operatives; geared up with winter jackets and coats

"We'll be coming as well. Can we?" Petra asks representing the rest of the junior operatives.

Taking deep breaths and sighs, Hillshire replies: "If you have matters in Rome as well…"

December 24th,  
Road to Rome,  
2100 hrs

"Can't we go any faster!?" I ask him somewhat demanding as seconds tick.

"It's too dangerous! Is it really important to you?"

"It's the one thing I dare not to lose anymore…"

The van sped through the night as we backtrack our way to Rome. The situation is tense; the girls are totally quite, and Hillshire's concentrating on the driving.

I don't know what matters they had in Rome, but thanks to Beatrice and the rest of the junior operatives, I'm able to return. Just for tonight I'll be as selfish as possible. I want to meet him; badly. He promised to meet me again tonight, and I promised to meet him as well. I dare not to break this promise for we have waited for each other for months. I take out the letter Frederick gave me the day I saw him for the last time before the long wait. Reading it again, everything seems to be within grasp.

'_Piazza di Spagna…tonight at 12…' _I thought to myself, pressing the letter to my chest as the van sped through the dark night

December 24th,  
Streets of Rome,  
2300 hrs

"…Why?" I ask myself "Why does something like this _have_ to happen at a time like this!?"

"Christians and Catholics visit Vatican City on Christmas Eve. Its no surprise to find Rome crowded with vehicles from all over Italy."

"What? NO!!"

Traffic and it's almost Christmas. One hour to Christmas. Most streets in Rome are crowded with cars as worshipers from all over Rome and Italy gather at the Vatican to celebrate the birth of their savior with their Pope. We celebrate things like this in the SWA often. We pray, ask forgiveness, before we hear the preacher speak in a 'visit' to the Agency.

I never knew Rome was this crowded during Christmas since we're usually holed up in our dormitory at times like this. I…I can't waste anymore time.

"I'm going on foot!"

"W-where are you going!?"

"Piazza di Spagna."

Dashing away from the van, I run as fast as my feet can carry me. Turning corner to corner, street by street; passing and bumping people on my way I keep my feet going. Asking pedestrians where I should turn next to reach the Piazza di Spagna, they give me an exact location on where I should turn. Without saying thanks, I dash away in a hurry.

I know in my heart it's not right…

But this is more important…

Pace myself…

Please…

December 25th,  
Piazza di Spagna, Rome  
0015 hrs

'_Am I too late…?' _I ask myself as I look up towards the clock in Piazza di Spagna.

This is the location where I literally met him in the first place...before he's part of my life

'_I…I guess I've missed it…' _

I walk slowly towards the Obelisk that decorates the square. All around me are echoes of joy and worship in the coming of Christmas. All around is the cold, dark winter night that I'm supposed to spend alone with. We promised we'll meet here again, today at 12AM…here, at Christmas. I blew it…I blew it by coming late…too late.

The van arrives and stops by the street, overlooking the Spanish steps. I can tell by the sound of it; as well as the door being opened. I don't care now…I don't care what happens to me anymore. I'm late…I blew it…it's my fault…I bet he's been waiting here long and decided to leave.

I notice that tears starts forming in my eyes as I remember the times we've passed together before he disappeared. I take a look at the letter and read it thoroughly one more time while wiping my eyes. Tears come running down my cheeks. Everything seems to be within grasp…but I couldn't reach it.

"Frederick…I'm so, so sorry…"

I fall on my knees, banging my fist to the obelisk once and letting my tears disperse on the stone pavement as the sound of footsteps grow close towards me. Its Hillshire...the click-clack noise his leather shoes makes…it's all so familiar…

"Can you stand?" he asks, giving me his right hand.

"Yeah…I think I can."

I receive his hand and wipe my tears as he pulls me up. A slight smile comes to my face as I wipe my pants.

"…Thanks…"

"...You haven't changed, Triela."

"Huh!?"

My head shoots up immediately to look at his face. The dim lighting of Piazza di Montecitorio is slowly able to make up the figure I'm with. Light brown hair, blue eyes, and the 'all too familiar' friendly smile he used to give me during our conversations. The long coat he wears often during missions and the leather _boots_ he wore everywhere he went.

"Frederick…"

"What? Is there something on my face?" He snickers playfully, greeting me after his long absence

I waste no time leaping to him, hugging him tight; as tight as I can. He gasps in surprise at first, but decides to follow through by caressing one of my long pony tails and placing his head beside mine. I shed a tear again that day; a tear of joy. I have nothing else to say and I don't know how I should reply back. All I know is that we're finally reunited. We finally meet each other after so long.

"How…?" I start, "How did you manage to escape the fall of Apartment no. 5? I…I thought you were dead…"

He soon tells me what happened. Just a few seconds before the Apartment exploded, the floor he stood on collapsed and sent him crashing down each level, one-by-one, as the first bomb exploded the top floors.

"The wooden floors turns fragile due to the fire," he says. "Once I crashed on a floor, it broke down, sending me down deeper until I reached the sewers."

Then, the structure collapsed; covering where Frederick crashed into the sewers. After a while, he started walking. Limping at first, but as seconds pass, his wounds almost disappeared and he started walking normally. His body still functions fine with no broken parts or fractures. By then, he noticed that the Agency had marked him dead. Returning to the SWA would clear things up, but he didn't.

"As I traveled the sewers," he says, "I noticed a group of Padania, running with their tails out of the sewers. Plus, one of our 'staff' is there; working for the Padania. I followed them soon after, knocking the last one in line and interrogating him. He was quite surprised to see that I'm still alive since 'Tony' said that I'm buried with Giorgio's body. That's how I figured out this whole family of Padania and their location."

But he couldn't return. Knowing there's a spy in the ranks of the SWA, he chooses not to. He decides to take them on as a 'ghost' operative. Changing his name back to his old one, Hans Miltz, he decided to track them and send information to the Intelligence Department. He uncovered the spies inside the SWA as well. Arriving in Sea Side Hotel, he applied as a porter with his old name to assist us later.

"Sorry…" he starts slowly, "I couldn't stay that day. I'm only there to say goodbye and…well. I know that…if I stay a bit longer, we'll eventually be unable to part and…I don't want to see you cry and…well…yeah."

"Silly boy…Stupid, stupid Frederick…"

"You'll forgive me, won't you?"

"Of course…" is my reply.

"Thanks…"

"You lost weight…" I say to him

"How can you tell?"

"I know you, Frederick. I know you inside and out."

We break our hug and look at each other in the eye for a second. This feeling…this emotion; I can't hold it anymore. His smile warms me on this cold night. I remember the first time we kissed; he moved first. Slow, but a certain one. He could've been a good kisser with practice…

…And I'll be honored to be his partner.

I move closer to him, circling both of my hands behind his neck and tilt my head. Moving closer, I'm unsure how to. I never made my move first, and he understands it perfectly. In reply, he tilts his head, and we move closer and closer together before…

…We finally kiss once more.

I tilt his head so I can reach his mouth a little easier. His hands slowly crept up the back of my neck…our body temperature rises…I never wish times like this would end. Wishing we could keep it a little longer, we continue after we break for a second gasping for air. It was good…I can tell from his reaction. He wants more; and so do I. This feeling I've longed for.

Still hugging, we break off a moment later to gasp for air while taking deep breaths in between. Frederick's face turns bright red after the end of it and I can feel mine reacting the same as his. I wonder…I wonder if he'll stay this time. Will he leave me again…like he once did? Is this reunion momentary…?

"Frederick…" I start, "You won't leave me again…will you?"

He smiles in reply and tightens his hug, pressing me to his chest, "Silly girl…what makes you think like that…?"

"Because…you left me earlier; after your disappearance I…"

"Triela…" With his finger lightly pressed on my lips, he continues, "This time, I will never, ever leave you. I will stand by you for as long as I'm alive."

"…Thank you…"

"Merry Christmas, Triela…"

The sound of joy and celebration echoes all around us in this dimly lit Piazza as we kiss once more. For months I've been waiting for this day. Months enveloped in a feeling of loneliness, missing your presence that lightens my days. Now, it's the 25th of December…

You kept your promise, Frederick…

(Hillshire's P.O.V)

"I never thought that porter was him…"

"Why? Are you jealous, Petra?"

"N-no! It's just that…oh, you know Claes, it's quite a surprise that it was him who was sending the SWA intelligence."

"Really? You're talking off topic, you know! Henrietta, you brought your camera right?"

"I sure did!"

"Take as many shots as possible! This is even better and more…realistic than what novels and dictionaries describe!"

As they're both reunited, the rest of us only watch from afar with smiles painted on our faces. I used to think that the Agency had full control on the junior operatives; Triela is no exception. From every inch of their lives to their deepest feelings; nothing goes un-controlled. The medication and conditioning are flawless, but in every man-made creation, there's always something we couldn't fight against, human nature itself. It only needs a slight nudge from the correct individual to break the spell.

And Triela has found hers…

"Rico, let me borrow your telescopic sights! I want to see!"

"Wait! Claes, be patient!"

"Aw, c'mon! Hurry up! Beatrice, say something!"

"…Glad she's happy."

(Triela's P.O.V)

December 25th,  
José's summer house, Sicily  
0530 hrs

"…A dream," I say to myself while stretching out of bed.

I look around my surroundings and notice that I'm in José's summer house. It's the 25th of December, and I'm in Sicily. Was everything that happened last night a dream? Is it really…just a dream? The girls are still asleep; Petra is no exception. I stretch myself out of bed and exit the room.

Strolling around the corridor, I come across the living room, scented with the scent of milk coffee. I take a peek from the hall into the living room and see a boy with light brown hair, and blue eyes busy knick-knacking his .45 handgun. Reflecting the excited grin he gave when it came to weapons. His attention diverts towards me as I approach him with a warm smile. He reply with his'

"Good morning Triela. Had a good sleep?"

Yeah…it isn't a dream.

My name is Triela, and this…

…is my December.

_**-Finn-**_

**Author's Note:**

And that's the end! Again! CHEERS  
this is the edited version. Notice the meeting location has been changed to Piazza di Spagna. I'm now working on the rest of Reason to Live, book one for revision and fixes. This is the revised version of book two from the Reason to Live Trilogy!

SPECIAL THANKS:

Boomer Gonzales-ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA!! My editors were all busy and they can't edit, I owe you BIG TIME! Bows down x50


End file.
